


The (mis)Adventures of Human!Cas : Nipple Rings

by furia



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, furia, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furia/pseuds/furia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again, I don't know.<br/>DON'T VOTE ME OFF THE ISLAND PLS K THANKS</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (mis)Adventures of Human!Cas : Nipple Rings




End file.
